vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Cadence
Description Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, also known as Princess Cadence, is a pink pony alicorn, with a tricolor mane: violet, pink and a mixture of yellow and white, that appears in MLP:FiM. Cadence makes her first appearance in the series in the season two finale (A Canterlot Wedding, part 1 and 2), along with her husband and brother of Twilight Sparkle, Shinning Armor. Since she was a child, she has been the nanny and best playmate of Twilight, and they have always been united, since Cadence became her favorite sister-in-law when she get married to her brother. Cadence along with Celestia, Luna and Twilight, are of the 4 alicorns that there's in all of Equestria, being the Princess of Love that protects all of the Crystal Empire. She's depicted as kind, caring, helpful and natural as a leader, always trying to protect the Crystal Empire with her magic until she reaches her physical limit. She's in VSPR to unite all mercenaries with the power of love! although she didn't count that there are no girls in this territory... Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Love Spell - Nearby players "fall in love" with another player, which means that they have to get closer to the player they fell in love, otherwise they will start taking damage and getting knocked towards their beloved one every second. The further the players are from each other the more damage and knockback they receive. This rage last for a few seconds. The ability also slows nearby enemies for 5 seconds when used. :If one of the players dies during the effect of the rage, his/her partner will lose 25 hp. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Battle Strategies Battling as Princess Cadence Battling against Princess Cadence Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/pH82nb0ltjs {MLP:FIM} Love Is In Bloom (Archie First Remix)] Love Is In Bloom (Flaedr and Ralm Remix) Quotes "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." - Intro Laught - Super Jump "My love will give you strength." - Rage Laugh - Killing Spree "Eh, delicious! I love, love, love them." Laugh - After Killing Scout "Why are you doing this to me?!" - Backstabbed "No! Wait! Please! Don't hurt me." - Backstabbed "Uh huh." - After Killing Spy "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important." - Last Man Standing "Only way to stop me is to catch me." Laugh "Over here!" - Last Man Standing "Oh, we're never going to save him." - Defeat "I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Alicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses